1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hypoallergenic moss oils, more exactly it concerns a process to prepare such hypoallergenic moss oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European patent application no. 202,647, published Nov. 11, 1986, describes the preparation of hypoallergenic moss oils. Allergenic substances are removed from the moss oil by chromatography, solvent extraction, countercurrent partition, and/or membrane separation or catalytic hydrogenation and/or alkaline treatment. The allergenic substances removed were aldehydic compounds which include ethyl hematommate 1, ethyl chlorohematommate 2, atranorin 3, and chloratranorin 4. ##STR1##
S. Ohta et al., Chem Pharm. Bull. 28 (1980), 1917 discloses that aldehydes in aqueous and organic solutions can be treated with aqueous sodium salt solutions of certain amino acids in order to separate the aldehydes as the Schiff base reaction products. This separation technique is not feasible for moss oils because emulsions result under such circumstances which can only be separated with great difficulty.